Farofdelw
Craftworld Farodelw (Fare-del-we) is a Eldar Craftworld that travels the Galaxy regularly, though it is most often seen in the Segmentum Obscurus. Smaller than the Major Craftworlds, it travels through the Webway faster than most. Despite that Craftworld Farodelw has a large population for it's size. Creation Craftworld Farodelw was created several thousand years before the Fall of the Eldar. In M25 an Eldar Priest of Khaine was given a vision by his god that their ancient enemies, the Necrons, would return. Futility seeking aid from the increasingly decadent Eldar, he eventually turned to his Craftworld kin. Eventually he gained enough support that he and his followers were able to build a small Craftworld. For the next 5000 years the priest and his descendants would try to gather as much Information on the Necrons as they could, as well as the old Eldar weapons used to fight in the previous war with the Necrons. The Fall When the Decadence of the Eldar became so great that it ripped open the Materium and created the Chaos God Slaanesh, the Craftworld Farofdelw was near the edges of the Eye of Terror. Upon realizing that the pull would be almost impossible to escape, the Pilots of the Craftworld decided to take drastic action; to try and do a slingshot maneuver around the newly forming Eye of Terror. The plan was a partial success, on the way back the Eye had expanded faster than they had anticipated and they were forced to pass through the outer edges of the Eye. What occurred during the brief pass through the Warp has spawned a thousand harrowing story's among the Eldar of the Craftworld. After the creation of the Eye of Terror, many of the Eldar believed that the vision of the Priest had been mistaken. They believed that the enemy seen in the vision was actually the forces of Chaos. This led to schism in the Craftworld, those who continued to prepare for the return of the Necrons, and those who chose to focus on combating the forces of Chaos. After the Heresy While the Eldar had very little to do with either the Great Crusade, or the Horus Heresy, they could hardly avoid noticing the rampant spread of Humanity through the Galaxy. While many Eldar were horrified or disgusted by these primitives, the Eldar of Farofdelw saw opportunity. The Eldar were too few to handle the Orks and the forces of Chaos, Humanity could do both of those, leaving the Eldar to pursue more important goals. In order to help with this, their Farseers use their powers to help them manipulate Humanity into fighting the Eldar's foes for them. Despite their best efforts, the Eldar of Farofdelw remained minor players in the Galaxy's wars until the Necrons, began to awaken. Thanks to millennia of planning the Eldar of Farofdelw were the only ones prepared for the Necrons return. After the Horus Heresy, the Eldar of Craftworld Farofdelw had carefully aided the Imperium at key moments, while avoiding working directly against them. Thus, when the Necrons arose to try and conquer the Galaxy again, the Imperium is more indisposed to work with them against this common enemy. Culture and Structure Craftworld Farofdelw is unusual in that it accepts all Eldar who wish to begin the Craftworld lifestyle. Eldar Exodites and Dark Eldar are welcomed, provided they agree to leave their old life behind. The Craftworld's rule is done through a series of counsel of the more experienced of each path who watch over and guide those currently following that path. Each counsel sends a representative to the Great Court which also includes the Craftworlds Autarch's and ruled presided over by the Craftworlds lead Farseer. The primary culture of the Craftworld is based around it's military, as well as recovering as many relics from the old Empire as possible. There exist several Museums on board that hold ancient Eldar weapons, ready to be used if necessary. Many sections of the ship are designated storage area to store emergency supplies. In terms of structure, Farodelw is significantly different from many other Craftworlds as it was built with combat in mind. It's design is based around surviving combat, and it is significantly more angular than many other Craftworlds. Along the "bottom" of the Craftworld is a large array of Ancient Eldar weaponry. When necessary, the entire Craftworld is capable of traveling the Galaxy with extreme rapidity via the Webway. When the Eldar of Craftworld Farofdelw need to bring the power of their entire Craftworld to bear, it is possible for the Craftworld to open a webway gate large enough for the entire Craftworld to pass through. Every Eventuality array On the 'bottom' of the Craftworld there is a large array of ancient Eldar weapons. Known as the Every Eventuality array. Comprised of 15 different Eldar super weapons, it can be used to theoretically deal with any threat that the Eldar may face. In recent years however it has been proven to be less effective than hoped, as forces such as the Tyranids and Chaos were entirely unknown to the Ancient Eldar. Whats more, every time a weapon is used it becomes increasingly worn, and none on board know how to repair or replace them. Now they are just used when absolutely necessary. # Sky King: a strange weapon capable of altering the atmospheric content of any planets it's used on. # Light Stealer: A single shot from this gun can depower any battleship using fusion or plasma reactors. Doing so charges the other guns of the array. # Star Kindler: Hyper charged laser weapon capable of igniting gas planets into stars. # Storm Cannon: Similar to the Sky King, the Storm Cannon affects the atmosphere of the planet its used on. The affects cause a planet wide storm filled with powerful Warp Lightning. # Isha's Love: This weapons purpose was not discovered till after the Horus Heresy, when the Craftworld fought off a attack from the Death Guard Chaos legion. The weapon creates a pulse that temporarly cuts off all with in its range from the influence of Nurgle. This leads some to wonder whether or not it could cure Nurgle's Rot. # Vaul's Hammer: A strange weapon capable of projecting an incredibly powerful shield on the front of the ship. This shield is so powerful that it could deflect multiple Nova Cannon shots or ram through a moon. # Mourner's Tears: A pulse weapon similar to Isha's Love, the Mourner's Tears fill all non-Eldar sentiants within it's range with a overwhelming sense of dispair. Not Even Orks, Khronate and Slanneshi Deamons, or Astartes are Immune. Only the Soulless Necrons and the strange Tyranids seem to be able to resist. # Hunter's Sight: Currently the Eldar of the Craftworld have yet to discover how to activate it. # Fate's Loom: Currently the Eldar of Craftworld Farofdelw do not understand how to operate it. # Doom Speaker: Causes Warp Vibrations that target the most powerful local individuals. Said vibrations cause the target to move forward in time till their inevitable demise. Some targets age, some erupt into plasma, some spontaneously manifest wounds over their body depending on how the individual was fated to die. # Song of Destruction: Using Warp Vibrations like the Doom Speaker, the Song of Destruction, has a far different effect. Made to destroy Tomb World, without rendering them uninhabitable. The Song's warp influence only effects Necrodermis, causing all sorts of strange Warp-induced damage to it. # Hate of Khaine: An incredibly powerful plasma cannon works via 'scooping' a planetoid sized portion of the local star and and opening a warp portal to deliver it to anywhere in the system. Impact with a terrestrial planet will burn a continent sized hole in it down to mid mantle. Nothing survives impact, regardless of material or shielding. On the downside a powerful enough psyker could interfere with the warp portal. Requires charging via multiple uses of Light Stealer to charge. # Lileath's wand: Believed to be meant to be used with the Fate's Loom. Usage, unknown. # Faolchu's wind: While an immensely powerful Kinetic weapon, it is considered the weakest of the Array. It uses gravity manipulators to launch a giant spear at relativistic speeds similar to a Imperial Nova Cannon. While using a smaller payload it is far more accurate than a Nova Cannon. # Unnamed: Prophesied that it will be used in the end times to cripple She-Who-Thirsts. War host Given the durable nature of the Necron's, the Eldar of the Craftworld Farofdelw extensively utilize Heavy weapons and Powerful Vehicles. Among their favored tanks are the Fire Prism, Wave Skimmer, Scorpion, and Cobra for ground. For air combat they commonly field the Phoenix and Vampire Hunter more than other Craftworlds. After discovering and salvaging a partially destroyed Craftworld in M39, Farofdelw has been able to field Wraith Knights. In terms of Aspect Warriors, Farofdelw favors Dire Avengers, Dark Reapers, and Fire Dragons. Dire Avengers are seen as useful multi purpose soldiers while the Dark Reapers and Fire Dragons can bring very heavy weaponry to the field. As of M40 the path of the Howling Banshee has also become more prevalent. Relations Imperium of Man Unique among their kin, the Eldar of Craftworld Farofdelw acknowledges that the only force still capable of combating both the Necrons and Chaos on an even footing is Humanity. Even before the start of the Great Crusade messengers from the Craftworld reached the Emperor of mankind seeking to forge alliances of sorts. While none too interested in alliances the God Emperor did agree to spare the Maiden Worlds and Exodite colonies the Craftworld protected in return for information about the Void Dragon whom he had previously fought. Sadly, after the Horus Heresy almost all progress made towards an alliance was lost as the Emperor was forced to ascend to the Golden Throne. In the Millennia to come the Craftworld would forge dozens of short term alliances with the Imperium to combat the forces of Chaos and, more recently, the newly awakened Necrons. Other Craftworlds The actions of the Craftworld Farofdelw garner different responses from the other Craftworlds. Many look down on them for their tolerance of the usurpers, a few refuse to associate themselves with them because of it such as Craftworld Zathar. Most will still agree to work alongside the Eldar of Farofdelw. With the reemergence of the Necrons in the 41st millennium, many Cratworlds are now desperate to get their aid against their ancient foes. Tau As the Tau are an extremely young and small race, the Eldar of Farofdelw think little of this species, save perhaps pity for what they assume will be a shot lifespan before the harshness of the Galaxy inevitably destroys them. Necrons Like all Eldar, those on board Craftworld Farofdelw remember their ancient enemy, the Necrons. Unlike most, they still consider the Necrons to be a greater threat to the Eldar than She-Who-Thirsts. Since before the fall, the Eldar of the Craftworld Farofdelw have been preparing for the return of the Necrons. Ferrobel Among the Eldar, views on the Ferrobel species are generally kinder than their views on many other sentient races in the Galaxy. In particular the Eldar of Craftworld Farofdelw see them as something between children and protegees while the Ferrobel see them as teachers and masters. Whether or not the Eldar had a hand in the evolution or development of the Ferrobel is a matter of debate among Imperial Scholars but the relationship between the 2 races, particularly those of Farofdelw has grown to the point that by the 41st Millennium the Craftworld can reliably call upon the Ferrobel for aid in their wars. Important Eldar * The First Priest- Founder of the Craftworld, the First Priest was a priest of Khaine (as much as they existed) who, in M25 had a vision that the Eldars greatest foes, the soulless Necrons, would return. He desperately tried to warn the Eldar but with little success. The Eldar's decent into Hedonism and Debauchery had already begun and few were willing to listen about monsters gone for thousands of generations. Those who did believe him gathered to him and pooled their resources and influence. They all agreed that the Craftworlds seemed to be the safest choice for survival, so they used their resources to commission the construction of a new Craftworld. Once it was finished the First Priest stole the weapons that would form the Every Eventuality Array, and the Craftworld fled the dying empire. Once out of the coreworlds the First Priest set about preparing the Craftworld for war if needed as well as establish the council that was to be used for governing. He died before the creation of the Eye of Terror and is venerated as a prophet and martyr by the Eldar of the Craftworld. * Category:Eldar Category:Craftworlds